A Lost Fairy
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: Alone in a world with no memory. The only thing she remembers is the name, Fairy Tail. It's a good thing she's made some friends.
1. Chapter 1

Arrived

Scent; that was the first thing that came to her. The smell of the wind, the smell of people. Sound; the wind blew over her. Touch; when her fingers twitched, it sparked sensation into her body. She was lying on the cold hard ground. Finally, sight. Her eyes opened. The first thing she saw, was the starry night sky. That made sense, since she was lying on her back.

With a grunt, she sat up. She looked around to see she was in an alleyway.

"How did I get here?" She asked. She tried to remember how she got there, but then her eyes widened in horror. She couldn't remember how she got there, she couldn't remember anything at all. Nothing, no childhood, no family, not even her own name. She placed her hands on her head, this couldn't be happening, what was she supposed to do? Who was she supposed to turn to? She trembled as the panic course through her veins. The fear filled her lungs, she felt like she was drowning. She had no idea where she was, who she was, or where her home was.

"Come on," she begged, "There has to be something." She shut her eyes and tried to search her mind for a memory. She needed to find one, she didn't want to be… Nothing.

 _Fairy Tail_

"Fairy… Tail…" That surfaced from the inky blackness of her mind; Fairy Tail. What was that? Whatever it was, it made her feel calm. Was it because she found something in her memory? It wasn't much, but it was something.

She got to her feet and looked around until she found an exit. She needed to figure out who she was and sitting there wasn't going to make it happen. From there she entered what looked like a small shopping district. There was two story's. the lower one had a fountain, while the second story had the shops and what looked like a hotel. She looked at the shops and for the first time looked back at her clothes. She was wearing an old red hoodie. She also wore a pleaded miniskirt, a pair of shorts were beneath them obviously. Stretching from her knees to her white sneakers were a pair of rainbow colored knee socks. She checked her pockets for anything, but they were empty.

She sighed, then she looked at the fountain. She approached it and looked at the water's reflection. Her face was round. Her eyes were green. And her long blonde hair had been braided into two pig tails. She looked like she was around fourteen or fifteen.

"This is what I look like?" the face looking back did seem familiar.

She turned when she heard something behind her. Something that looked like a giant bug and shadow was approaching her.

"What?" she had no idea what she was looking at. But it kept getting closer and closer. Until it jumped to attack. She instantly held up her arms to guard, but, no attack came. She looked to see someone was now in front of her. A boy, he had spikey brown hair, and his weapon looked like a giant key.

The creature was gone now, then the boy turned around his face full of concern, "Are you okay?"

 **Something I had been thinking about for years but never had the chance to write out. Now it's finally time. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

What Am I Supposed to Do?

"We need to go," the boy held out his hand. She took it and they began to run. They ran through a pair of doors, that had a sign over them that said, 'First District.' Then they ran around a building to the front doors. She looked up and red the sign, 'Accessory Shop.'

The rushed through the doors.

"So, it's you again, and you brought another kid with you." She looked up to see the voice came from an old man behind the counter.

"I'm not a kid," the boy argued, "Besides, she was being attacked by those monsters."

"Settle down, I get it, this world is supposed to be a refuge." The old man said.

The boy looked at her concerned, "You'll be safe here, but I have to go. I need to find my friends."

"Then the boy went out the doors."

"Seriously," the old man said, "I'm not running a babysitting service."

The girl looked at the old man, "Where am I?"

"You're in Traverse Town, a world for those who lost their homes," the old man explained.

"I don't understand," she said honestly.

"Look I know it's confusing but-…"

"I came from another world?" She asked.

"Sure, doesn't this place look different from home?" the old man asked.

"I don't know," she said, "I don't remember."

The old man looked at her shocked, "You don't remember?"

She shook her head, "I woke up in an alley a short while ago. I don't remember anything before that."

The old man sighed, "I guess the shock of losing your world made you have amnesia."

"So, I can't remember anything and I'm homeless?" She asked, she started to feel dread filling her. She began to pace around the shop. When she stopped in front of a fire place she looked at the flame. Then she heard her stomach grumble, "And now I'm hungry."

"I don't sell food, but there's a café out there," the old man said, "It should be safe in the first district."

"Okay, thanks old man," She said.

"My names Cid." Clearly, he didn't like being called old. She exited the accessory shop. Only to be startled by the sound of metal clanging. She looked to see the boy fighting with a man wearing a black jacket, a scar in the middle of his face, and had a huge sword. The sword looked more like a giant switch blade and the handle looked like it was for a gun.

She quickly hid behind a lamppost and watched the fight. The boy who helped her was clearly at a disadvantage. The man was more skilled. She turned and began to run before either of them could notice.

 _Really? What am I supposed to do? He's stronger, he handle's that sword so well. I don't even have a weapon._

"Hey, you found it, nice going Leon," Leon turned to see Yuffie walking towards him. The keyblade wielder was defeated and unconscious. But it just proved they were going to have more work to do.

"Leave him alone!" Leon and Yuffie turned to see her standing at the top of the stairs. Her hands curled into fist, "You hurt him enough- ah…" when she tried walk down the stairs, she tripped and fell, "Ow…"

Yuffie just giggled and approached the girl, "Look we're busy here, you should go hang out somewhere else."

She gritted her teeth. She wasn't going to leave without that boy. She stood up and threw a punch. She expected the other girl to just stumble back, but when the fist collided with her stomach, Yuffie was sent flying into a wall. Surprising everyone.

"Yuffie!"

"Oh my god, I killed her!" the girl panicked.

Then Yuffie stood up grunting, she looked at the girl with an angry expression, "You jerk that hurt."

"You're alive?" the girl asked, half shocked, half relieved.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie, a little punch like that won't kill me," she stood up and pulled out some shuriken. The girl panicked and got into a fighting pose. Then Leon got between them.

"Yuffie stop!" He turned to the girl, "Who are you?"

"I don't know," the girl said, "But that's not important. Why did you attack him?"

"You need to calm down and listen," Leon began.

 _She was walking. She was also holding something in her arms… no it was someone… who was it again? She walked up to a pair of doors. Then she pushed them open, "Guys I'm home!"_

She opened her eyes to room Leon and Yuffie had given her. They explained who they were and that the boy she met wasn't in danger, if anything they needed him. They told her about the heartless and the other worlds and the keyblade. Then when she explained her situation they gave her a place to stay. She wasn't sure she could trust them, but at the moment relying on strangers was the only thing she could count on.

She sighed, "Well, might as well go for a walk." She left the small house in the third district. Maybe if she wondered around she could find someone who knew her. And she learned earlier that she was stronger than she looked, so the heartless wasn't a threat to her… hopefully.

She explored a little bit of Traverse Town. She wasn't being attacked by heartless at the moment. She hoped that would be the case for a while. While she wondered the second district she found herself on the roof of the gizmo shop. She sat, her legs dangling over the edge as she tried to think. But what was she supposed to think about?

She had no memories. She had no idea who she was. She didn't know what she liked. She didn't know what she didn't like. She just knew what she found before her nap. That boy… Sora… that was the name Leon gave her. She didn't even have the chance to thank him for saving her.

Now… she didn't know what she was supposed to do next. If what Cid told her was true, not only did she not have her memories, she may not even have a home. Her world might had been destroyed. Could she miss something she couldn't remember? She decided to go back to the third district.

She went to the center to admire a fountain. There were glowing statues that looked like dogs, but there was something about them that felt… romantic. It had a nice atmosphere. A good place to take a special someone. Her face fell, did she have a special someone? Was there someone looking for her? A boyfriend? A friend? Family? Was she loved, was someone missing her and looking for her right at that moment?

She couldn't help but wrap her arms around her, or was she alone in this universe?

She heard someone approaching when she looked behind her, she saw that boy again, "It's you."

"Oh, hey," the boy said, "It's you again." She smiled.

"I didn't get the chance to thank you," she said.

"No big deal," the boy said sheepishly, "I'm Sora, what's your name?"

She looked at the ground, holding her arm, "I don't remember."

"You don't remember?" Sora asked.

She shook her head, "I woke up a few minutes earlier when you first helped me. I couldn't remember anything."

"That's horrible," Sora said, "You must…"

An explosion and two sets of screams interrupted Sora. They both looked up and saw… a duck and a dog wearing clothes falling from the sky. When they try to run, it was two late, the two figures crashed onto them.

"Ow…"

"The key!" the two figures said in unison.

The ground started to shake.

"Um, what's going on?" she asked. Then pillars of blocks shot up from the ground blocking all the exits. Then small knight like creatures appeared, "Are these heartless?"

"Yeah," Sora said taking a stand with his weapon, "Stay behind me."

She nodded and went to a corner of the closed off area, she had super strength but that didn't mean she knew how to fight. She stood in the corner and watched the three fight the heartless. Despite how they looked the dog and duck were pretty good fighters. The dog was using a round shield to fight. The duck was using his staff to caste magic. The way the duck used magic made her examine him.

 _His magic is weird. Is that how some holder types fight?_

Then she blinked, wait? What's a holder type?

Before she could ponder, something fell from the sky. Five pieces of a giant suit of armor fell, bounced off the ground, and assembled into a giant heartless.

"You've got to be kidding me," was the first thing that came out of her mouth. But that made the monster turn to her. It raised its fist.

"No, run," she Sora call. She wanted to run, she wanted to run so badly. But her feet were stuck to the ground in fear. Then the heartless through its punch.

Something inside of her… sparked. Her muscles came to life as she rolled forward dodging the detached fist. When she rolled to her feet she was in front of it, and in reflex she punched its torso, causing it to topple back.

She then jumped back. The duck looked at the other two, "Why was she back there this whole time?"

She forced herself to remain calm. She was in the fight now. Might as well try to survive. The other three warriors joined her.

"There are four of us and it has four limbs," Sora said, "let's take destroy the limbs first, before we go for the torso."

"Right!"

She went for the right arm. With once punch it flew from the main body. But now it was coming after her. Acting on reflex and adrenaline she cartwheeled back, then when the claw charged her; she jumped off the wall over it, as it slammed into the wall. Through her racing mind, she briefly wondered if she was a gymnast.

But she didn't have time to think. The arm came at her. Quickly she managed a round house kick and sent it back into the wall. Before it could recover, she jumped at the wall, stomping it. Turning it into black mist. That was one down.

She landed back on the ground to see that Sora and the other two finished off their limbs, but now the body was in a frenzy. It was spinning around like a giant top. It was knocking into the fighters. She watched as it managed to break through their defenses. Even the shielded one. Defense wasn't working. What could she do?

 _-At first you don't succeed hit stuff harder—_

She didn't know where that thought came from. Her rational side was saying that was a horrible and stupid idea. But she didn't have time to think about it since the spinning. Whatever instincts that had helped her in this battle came back to life. She took her fighting stance. Fist's up, left foot forward. Then when the heartless got close she delivered a punch with all she had. Then something sparked inside her again.

When her fist made contact. A fiery explosion detonated on contact. She didn't think about as she began throwing more punches. Her fists became engulfed in flames as she through punches, knocking the heartless back. She managed to push it back between the others.

"Now," Sora shouted. They all went for the final attack. The duck summoned lightning, the dog bashed his shield into it, Sora sliced at it. She… didn't hear herself when she whispered her last attack.

"Fire dragon wing attack," flames shot from her arms, burning the heartless. When the smoke cleared it looked like the heartless wasn't hurt at first. But then it began to shake uncontrollable. Then it collapsed on the ground. A giant pink heart then rose from the heartless, then the monster itself vanished.

"So you were looking for me?"

Donald and Goofy nodded.

"They too have been searching for the wielder of the keyblade," Leon said.

She heard it before, but what was so important about that blade?

"Why don't you come with us?" Goofy asked, "We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

Sora then looked down, "Maybe I can find Riku and Kairi."

"But of course," Donald declared. Sora looked up hopeful. She smiled until she heard the two whisper.

"Are you sure?"

"Who knows?" that made her turn towards them in disbelief, "But we need him to come with us, to help us find the king."

She gritted her teeth in anger. She was about to call on them about it when…

"What about her?"

Sora gestured towards the blonde girl.

"What about her?" Donald asked.

"Can't she come with us?"

"Nope, it would be a disruption of the world border."

"Order."

"But she-…"

"Sora," she assured, "It's okay. I can't remember anything anyway. Besides, maybe your friends will show up here. I'll keep an eye out for them."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," then she turned to Donald and Goofy, "You're going to help Sora find his friends! He helping you find yours, it's only fair!" she snapped.

That made the two jump a little.

"But we still need to do something," Sora said.

She looked at him, "What?"

"We can't keep calling you, 'you.' You need a real name," Sora said, "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

She closed her eyes and thought, then she recalled what she did remember, "Fairy Tail…"

"What is that?"

"I don't know," she told him, "I just know the name."

"Well… how about we call you Titania, she was the queen of the fairies and…"

"Nope," She rejected. Shocking Sora a little. It was to long. And it just didn't feel right to call herself that.

"Well…" Sora scratched his head, "Well there was the puck, his name was, Robin."

Puck? That sounded familiar, "Robin," she said out loud, "I think, I like that."

"Okay, Robin it is then."

Then Sora began to look glum, he must had been thinking about his friends.

"You can't come with us looking like that understand," Donald said, "No frowning, no sad faces."

"Yeah, you have to look funny like us," Goofy said. Donald pushed him away.

"This boat runs on happy faces."

"Happy?"

After a minute of silence. Sora looked up with a silly smile. He held it like that for a minute, with no response, but then Donald and Goofy began to laugh.

"That's one funny face."

Robin, couldn't help a small giggle, maybe they weren't so bad.

"Alright, I'll go with you guys."

"Donald Duck."

"Names Goofy."

"And I'm Sora."

"All for one and one for all." Robin smiled at the scene, even if she did feel a bit left out.

After the trio left, Robin went back to the small house she was staying in. She was tired and sore and just wanted to sleep. She undid her braids letting her long slightly wavy blond hair free. When she pulled off her hoodie to reveal her black tank top, a flash of pink happened at the corner of her right eye. She raised her shoulder to see the top part of a tattoo. She went the window to use as a mirror.

On her shoulder was a pink tattoo, the design was strange to say the least. It looked like a bird or… A fairy with a tail.

"Fairy Tail?" she asked when she straightened herself out. She know noticed a necklace was on her neck. It was a choker, the pendant was a fire opal, the setting wrapped around it like vines, "That's pretty."

She reached behind her neck to take it off. She wanted a better look. She undid the clasp and looked at the pendant. She couldn't help but admire the subtle beauty of the gem. Then she flipped it over and her eyes widened.

 _You aren't alone. You are our family_

A message on the back of the pendant. She couldn't help but smile and gently pressed the gem to her chest. This wasn't much. A scrap for the person she was before. But it was something. It was something that told her she wasn't alone. Somewhere out there someone did love her, "I'll find you…"

She went to bed with a smile.

"I can't believe that squirt took down that heartless. Who'd thought it?"

"Such as the power of the keyblade the child's strength isn't his own."

"Why don't we turn him into a heartless? That will settle things quick enough."

"And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoogle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the looks of them."

"You're no prize yourself."

"Shut up!"

"Enough! The keyblade chose him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way he could be quite useful."

"What about pigtails? She was a pain too?"

"… We'll keep an eye on her for now. She may be useful."

Robin shot forward in bed. A cold sweat ran down her brows, "What the hell was that?"

Why would she have a dream like that? Who were those people? She took in breaths, "Calm down, the fight just wound you up… You're nervous… It just gave you a bad dream… No one is coming to get you… No one…" 


End file.
